


A Lack Of Restraint

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Advent Calendar, KatsJohnlockXmas2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: John shows off his creative side and makes an unusual gift for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559011
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019, Sherlock Fandom VS 2020





	A Lack Of Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B Ficlet, written for Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019. Prompt: Advent Calendar
> 
> 221 words, the last word beginning with B.

Sherlock stares, brown furrowed, at the square metre of garishly decorated cardboard that is sitting on his chair.

‘What the hell is that?’

‘That…’ John replies, ‘… is your advent calendar.

Sherlock inspects the flat piece of numbered card, turning it back and forth.

‘Where’s the chocolate?’

‘There is none. You do remember what happened last year? You ate the entire thing on December first, then felt sick all weekend.’ He ignores Sherlock’s scowl, ‘So… I made you one.’

‘Without chocolate?’ Sherlock’s expression clearly says, _what is the point of you, John?_

‘Try it. Look under the first one.’

Sherlock begrudgingly lifts the flap revealing the word written underneath, “ _Billy”._ Eyeing John curiously, he approaches the skull on the mantle, lifting it to find a small key. Sherlock recognises it as the key to the cabinet behind John’s chair.

John is smiling smugly now, knowing he’s piqued Sherlock’s interest. Sure enough, the detective is already opening up the cupboard door and retrieving the items inside.

‘Case files? Cold case files, in fact.’

‘Yep. Managed to convince Greg to let me have a couple. Should keep you busy until you can open the next day on your calendar.’

‘Thank you, John. Truly. This is incredibly thoughtful. But…’ He smirks mischievously, ‘How will you stop me opening them all once you’ve gone to bed?’


End file.
